1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilating fans and in particular to ceiling mounted ventilating fans.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,688 of Eli Shapiro, a window cooler is illustrated having a hinged door carrying the motor driven fan to provide facilitated servicing.
William M. Marker, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,573, shows an air handling apparatus which, in FIG. 14 thereof, is adapted to be installed between the rafters of a ceiling.
Allen W. Lundstrum, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,955, shows an air conditioning device adapted to be installed in an attic with the lower portion thereof received between the rafters.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,621, of Robert C. Greenheck, discloses an inline centrifugal fan having the air moving means mounted to a wall hingedly mounted to the housing for facilitated servicing.
William R. Traham, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,560, shows a ceiling box for distributing air adapted to be secured to a rafter with the box being disposed between a pair of rafters.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,593, Robert E. Steiner shows an exhaust fan wherein the air is turned 90 degrees from the inlet to the outlet thereof.